


Their Night and No One Else's

by NoctemDecore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Oracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctemDecore/pseuds/NoctemDecore
Summary: A tremor shook her but she ignored it as she so often did. Every other night it would come to her and leave her shuddering when morning came.When questioned, she would always answer that she didn’t know why, that perhaps the Oracle’s spirit was settling a little more. No cause for alarm. Everyone else nodded like this made perfect sense. Even Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite, although she had hesitated the first time and had watched Rachel more carefully since.





	Their Night and No One Else's

Rachel took a step forward. She had almost missed the mark in the dark. Not because it was hidden in shadow, although it was. No. It was because of the mark itself. The message had said a blue mark on a tree, but this mark was less _ blue _ and more _indigo_.

Then again, not everyone noticed these things.

She looked up at the sky. It was not indigo, nor violet, nor even black, as many said. It was that deepest shade of blue before turning brighter. That shade that made you look into it until you thought of everything you can do and nothing seems impossible until it feels like a bomb goes off inside you and you are soaring, soaring, soaring.

The moment when it seemed everything is pushed beyond its limits of darkness and was holding its breath. Dawn would come in a few hours.

A tremor shook her but she ignored it as she so often did. Every other night it would come to her and leave her shuddering when morning came. When questioned, she would always answer that she didn’t know why, that perhaps the Oracle’s spirit was settling a little more. No cause for alarm. Everyone else nodded like this made perfect sense. Even Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite, although she had hesitated the first time and had watched Rachel more carefully since.

Throughout that day, she would feel slightly ill and could feel the spirit’s disapproval but there was nothing it could do. Once it had settled, it would stay there until she died. Or perhaps longer. Oracles were not supposed to be in relationships.

Another shape slid around the tree trunk. Rachel reached out and stroked it along its arm. She saw a glint of white teeth and the gleam of brown eyes then the shape crossed into the tree’s shadow where Rachel stood and she saw no more of it. Reyna laughed softly and smacked Rachel’s arm back gently. 

“I was hoping you would show.” Reyna said, her voice caught between a whisper and the spoken word, “I would hate to have left the warmth of my bed for nothing.”

“At least yours isn’t in a cave,” Rachel retorted but the comment had no venom behind it. Certainly, they would both show. That had never been the question.

“No, it’s in a tent. Surrounded by other tents.”

Rachel wrinkled her nose, the motion visible in the light pooling onto her face. “Do they snore? Much I mean?”

Reyna stepped forward so she shared the light. It fell softly on her purple shirt. The absence of her armour made her ever more beautiful as if she were a dream that could vanish in an instant. “Of course. The boys are the worst. They make such a racket, I’m sure you can still hear them from here.”

She made a show of tilting her head as if to listen and her eyebrows lifted as if to say _ see? Loud as can be. _

Rachel grinned at her, red hair frizzing around her face and yes, she could have been a dream as well with ethereal green eyes and freckles to map the stars. She sat in the grass and reached her hand up to Reyna who had taken a step back to give her space. 

The bottom side of her arm was a curious shade of shadowed grey that slithered from Reyna’s arm, under their interlocking fingers and into her sleeve. Twilight grey perhaps as a shadow had a myriad of colours ranging from the darkest grey at the centre to the light grey of a dove’s wing teetering on the edge.

She leaned against the tree trunk and patted the grass beside her, looking expectantly up. “It might be a little damp on the grass but you could always sit on the tree root. Fair warning, the sap is near impossible to wash out.”

Reyna made a face, “I’ll take the grass, thank you very much.” She sat beside Rachel. In the privacy of the darkness, they lay against each other, shoulder to shoulder, Rachel’s leg thrown over Reyna’s and holding hands. 

At some point, they had both slid forward so they were flat on their backs, they stared up at the sky as they talked, watching the twinkling stars.

At some point, Rachel had rolled over Reyna to lay more comfortably where the moon didn’t glow so strongly down on her and she worried less about being seen. Reyna had stopped her and Rachel had laid her head on her shoulder and allowed herself to breathe in deeply. 

Percy had smelled like the sea and salt and cake. Reyna smelled like pumpkin spice and cinnamon and vanilla and steel.

A shudder passed through Rachel as the Oracle’s spirit shifted and spat at Reyna from where Rachel had trapped it in a small corner of her mind for the time being. She shuddered and gasped and rolled off Reyna. The other girl didn’t stop her this time. Instead, she grabbed her hand and squeezed once.

“Is it causing trouble again?” The Roman praetor wound a curl of the other’s hair around her finger, “I can always leave.”

Rachel shook her head vehemently, tightening the grip she had on her hand, “No, no. I _ can _ control it. I _ can _ keep you safe from it.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”

They were both silent for a moment. “Have you told anyone yet?” Rachel asked changing the subject, “Not that about us, but that you are… You know, bi?” She glanced over to see Reyna’s expression and found her doing the same.

Reyna shook her head ever so slightly and their noses brushed. This time when she trembled, it brought with it a wave of pain that left her with blurry eyes and panting for breath, sweat beading her forehead. _ This _ was why they had not done anything more than meet in secret and sit—or lay—together. _ This _ is why she had never kissed Reyna’s pink lips—cracked and dry and beautiful— however tempting they might be.

Reyna propped herself up onto one elbow and watched her with concern as the tears flowed from her eyes and she gasped for air as a swimmer reaches for the other side of water. Reyna brushed away the drops and held them up to the light, watching them glimmer then wiped them on her shirt. She continued to look down at Rachel, still racked with pain.

“I’m sorry,” the Oracle gasped. Her voice was almost a sob, "I’m so, so sorry.”

Reyna tilted her head down, dark eyes staring sadly into Rachel’s. “No, I’m sorry. For causing you such pain.”

Then she paused. Then she looked _ into _ Rachel. Then she said, “I think I can fix it.” She swooped down on Rachel’s lips and kissed her.

For a moment Rachel felt the most agonizing pain yet, pushing past the limits of all other pains, pushing more tears from her eyes. Then, it quivered and collapsed on itself bringing in a tide of relief along with it. A small part of her compared it to the darkest point of night spilling over its peak then crashing down and pulling along the sun. The other part felt Reyna’s lips on hers. They were soft and dry and cracked but she could almost sense the steel in them that commanded armies.

Reyna pulled away. Their kiss—because yes, it was _theirs_ and it was hers and it was Reyna's and it was no one else's— had lasted seconds but it had felt like hours. All Rachel was able to do was murmur, “Dawn is coming.” Indeed the sun was rising and ushering in a new day. Reyna’s face closed off. That wasn’t what she had wanted to hear. Rachel slowly came back to her senses. “Thank you.”

Then Reyna relaxed again. She studied Rachel’s face, the new tear tracks. “I’m sorry. I thought it would work.” She started to get up and off Rachel.

Rachel grabbed her friend’s—her partner’s—arm and raised her head. “It did.” 

For the first time in a long while, she felt at peace, content. She lifted her other hand to cup Reyna’s face without pain. In fact, the spirit seemed to purr and glow with warmth and happiness. “It really did.”

She kissed Reyna, this time slowly and smoothly as the night ended and the sun shone it’s beady eye down on them. She didn’t care if Apollo saw them. Right now was perfect. It was the end of an unforgettable night but the start of an enchanting age for the two of them.

They both pulled away and rose in unison. Hand in hand they walked slowly towards the two camps. No words were spoken and none needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a rather old story I found while digging through old fanfiction.net works (i know, this site is sooo much better) and i'm seriously cringing at it. so, of course, the natural reaction is to post it here as well.  
of course.  
i need new writing inspiration, i'd be glad for an original work prompt or any other prompt from a fandom. dm me or comment below.
> 
> so comment, kudo, or silently slink away.


End file.
